Pain is but a memory
by Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx
Summary: Some people learn to cope with the pain they get through their lives. Shimmer Streak hasn't learned that yet. Shattered and broken by the death of his little girl and the lose of his wife, will he be able to find happiness again?


**Equestria**

 **Pony Ville**

 **Saturday, July 17, 2089**

It was a rather cool night in Pony Ville, I just finished work and was looking forward to relaxing. I used my horn and levitated my briefcase near the door where I always left it. I lit the candle that was place on a near the couch. I sat on my couch, my hooves tucked nice underneath my stomach. I used my horn and levitated my glasses on my face. I adjusted them with my fore hoof and placed it under myself again. I levitated a book in front of me and opened to the first page and smiled. It wasn't often that I got time alone to read or to even think really. This time alone was a gift sent from Celestia herself.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" I sighed as I began reading the first words of the page.

As I read on further into the book I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye. I glanced up with my eyes not raising my head and stared into the darkness to the side of me. The lone candle flame flickered and danced as I searched the darkness for the noticeable movements it was creating. I stared at the darkness a bit more and slowly averted my attention back to the book I was reading. I slowly forgot about the darkness as I became more and more immersive in the book. I chuckled at a running remark made in the book when a suddenly a loud bang rang throughout my house. I jerked my head up and slowly looked around the room, seeing where the noise originated from. I slowly closed the book and got off the couch. I peered my head around the corner of the hallway. Nothing seemed to be out of place so I moved onto another area of the house. I walked into the kitchen and searched around the dimly lit room for anything out of order. I was about the leave when I noticed a faint glimmer in the moonlight. I slowly walked over to it to get a better examination of the mysterious object.

I levitated it up towards my face and was puzzled at what I was looking at. It was a knife but the handle had been completely removed and all that remained was the stainless sliver steel of the blade. I slowly set the blade down and began walking backwards into my living room. I collapsed onto my couch and rub my hoof against to calm myself.

"How did that knife end up there?... all the knifes I own have the handle attached to it." I muttered myself the question, even though I knew that I did not know the answer.

I wanted to shrug off the whole knife discovery but something about it seemed…...odd. I sat there on the couch thinking of a logical way as the how the knife got there. I finally decided to believe that I must of broke off the handle in my sleep and must have left it on the counter over the days. Normally, I always made sure the knifes were put away before I do anything else but I convinced myself that that was the case. I shrugged off my worries and headed upstairs to bed when I felt the strong feeling of sleep starting to overtake me. I parted the bed sheets to one side and yawned as I laid down on the soft mattress.

"Sleep tight me…" I yawned to myself as I slowly closed my eyes.

At first, the night was peaceful and nothing seemed to awake me from my slumber. It was not until late at night when princess Luna's moon was high above in the sky. I was in a deep sleep when suddenly a long BANG noise originated from my living room. I jolted my eyes open and jerked myself up and slowly scanned the room I was in. Sweat started to form on my forehead as I slowly crept out of bed and started silently making my ways down stairs. I crept down the stairs and peered my head around the corner of the stair case and gazed into the kitchen. I saw a shadowy figure of a pony rummaging through my drawers and cabinets looking for what I only could assume was food to steal. I quietly inhaled a big gulp of air and started towards the kitchen once again. I looked over to the table in the living room and saw my now burnt out candle with a heavy metal bottom. Perfect for a blunt weapon to protect myself. I used my horn and levitated it in front of me. The intruder must of the saw the glow from my horn because they suddenly stopped what it was doing and looked at me. We stood there staring eye to eye when he decided to lunge for the bare knife on the kitchen counter.

"No you fucking don't!" I said as I used my magic to fling the heavy candle at the intruder.

I couldn't see much since the light from my horn went out and it was pitch black, but the loud bang followed by a thud on the floor made me think I struck home on the throw. I felt around the floor until I kicked the candle again. I grabbed it and searched around the kitchen for a match. After what seemed like hours of searching, I found a match in the kitchen drawer nears to the door. I struck the match and lit the candle again. It took a while but eventually the flame grew bigger and illuminated the dark kitchen. I gazed over at the body and found it laid completely still with a small puddle of blood coming from the open wound. I set the candle down and examined the wound closely. It wasn't a deep gash but it was enough that if left untreated, she would die of blood loss. I rolled over the body and saw the face of a mare. Her long baby blue mane rolled down to the side and she laid there with her eyes closed. The blood stood out against her white fur. She mumbled and groaned as I levitated a towel to her wound and started dabbing the blood away. That didn't help, the blood still come flowing like a leaky faucet. I tore a piece of the towel off and brought the candle up.

"This might hurt…" I said, as I began dripping candle wax on her gaping wound to seal it up and stop the bleeding.

The moment the candle wax made contact with her wound, she groaned loudly and started to stir. I kept pouring more candle wax on her but the more I did so the more she stirred and made it more difficult to do so. I finally finished pouring the wax and slowly wrapped the piece of towel around her head.

I sat on the couch and gazed over to the sleeping mare on the spot next to me. I read my book and kept reading until she moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm…where am I?" she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"You're in my home and I want to know why" I said, not facing towards her

She slowly looked over to me and stuttered as she tried to find a way to explain why she broke in.

"Well…you say um…. I kind of have to…. I mean…I got to eat too you know and so does my family…" She stuttered.

"So, you decided to break into my home and steal food blindly from me?" I said, closing my book and finally looking up at her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, assuming that she felt ashamed of what she had done and was trying to find a way to apologize. That was not the case, instead she looked at me dead in the eyes and just sat there staring at me.

"Yes, I tried to steal some food from you so I can feed myself and my family." She said, with a serious tone of voice.

I sat on the couch, pondering and thinking about if I should help her. Celestia has said many times that there are no homeless ponies on the streets and that every pony had a home and food to keep them going but homeless ponies littered the streets and alleyways, I see them every day I go to work. I sighed and levitated my refrigerator open and levitated a bowl of salad and some water.

"It's not much but…here" I said, placing the food and water on her lap.

She looked up at me and smiled a smile I have not seen in a long time. Tears started to form in her eyes and she placed the food inside her little bag she had. She got up and stopped, looking around the place. She turned around and saw a door which led into another bedroom in the house.

"Is that a bedroom?" she said, waking over to it.

I didn't answer, I just watched her get up and walk over to the door. She slowly opened it and saw inside was a room designed like a little filly would like it. I got up and stood behind her, my head hanging low.

"This was…my daughters room… before she…" I choked on the word for I didn't want to accept the reality of it.

The mare slowly closed the door and turned to face me. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. She stroked my cheek and smiled at me.

"It's ok, I know losing someone is hard… but you got to keep looking forward and keep hoping that you will get better." She said, tears now streaming down her face.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt the tears coming up. I tried so hard to fight them back but I couldn't and they just came leaking out of my eyes.

"How did she…you know…." The mare asked me, almost like she whispered it.

"well..." I said, looking down at her.

"My names sun meadow." She whispered in my ear

"Well sun meadow…it's a painful story" I said, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

She followed behind me and sat down next to me. I sighed and closed my eyes as the vivid details came flooding back into my head.

"It all started 2 years ago… me, my daughter and my wife were all on a family vacation to canterlot for the summer. We were in the town center when my daughter caught sight of something she wanted in the mirrors, she begged and begged for us to go buy it for her but we kept saying no. It was when me and my daughter went to go walk around some more, my wife had gone to the nearest clothes story to go browse the latest fashion trends. My daughter and I were in a toy story when she asked if she could go play for a bit with the other kids. I said yes and let her go for an hour. An hour passed and she didn't come back to me so I began to look around the toy store for her. When I didn't see her, I left the store in a frantic hurry as I searched all over for her. My wife found me and came galloping towards me, dropping all the clothes she bought. She asked me what was wrong and I told her that our daughter went missing. She panicked and started screaming out her name and helped me searched. It wasn't until an hour later when I happened to glance down a dark alley way and saw her playing with the toy she really wanted from earlier with a mysterious colt stroking her mane. I yelled down the alley way and the colt jerked his head up and grabbed her. He started running to the right. I decided to cut him off at the exit of the alleyway. Just as I suspected, I managed to cut him off and lunged toward him. Her dropped my daughter and started to fight back with me. He kept screaming about how I stole his daughter from him and that he has come back to take her back. I was enraged to listen to the bullshit he was spouting from him mouth. I was caught off guard and he managed to slug me in the face. He picked up my daughter, her face covered with tears as he ran off with her. All I could remember…. was her screams…. Then... a week later some pony was walking near the river when they saw a pair of hooves sticking out from under the bridge. Of course they called the police and they investigated the scene…. then I got call. She was found with her neck slit wide open. I went into shut down mode after that, I couldn't think or do anything on my own. Eventually my wife had enough and left me, blaming our daughter's death on me. Saying that if I had been more watchful none of this would have happened."

I sat on the couch, tears pouring from my eyes as I remembered the vivid story. Sun meadow sat still and silent, not wanting to pester me while I was in this emotional state. I sniffed and wiped my eyes clear of the tears and looked over at her. She looked back and we both sat there, staring into each other's eyes none of us knowing what to say. I eventually broke the awkward silence by standing up and slowly walking over to the kitchen. I slowly walked to the fridge and just stood there staring at it. She followed behind me and cleared her throat.

"I want to thank you for the food…." She said, holding up the small amount of food I had given her.

I simply nodded and continued staring at the fridge, expect something to happen. Sun meadow awkwardly rubbed the back of her head and started to inch towards the door when a clash was heard throughout the house. She leapt off the floor slightly and faced towards the noise, her heart pounding from the sudden loud noise. There she saw my unconscious body laying sprawled about on the kitchen floor. She quickly rushed to my side and started to gently shake me.

"hey mister, are you ok? Wake up mister!" she said, panicking and shaking me more violently

End Chapter 1.

A/N: First story after a very VERY long period of being dormant. I'm glad to be back and hope I can attract all my old loyal readers as long as new readers. I'll try to post on a weekly basis, the longest will be a month tops. If it takes a while for the next chapter, I apologize in the fullest. Anyways, this is the author signing off. Until next time my readers.


End file.
